Re:Pokemon
by Joloisez
Summary: I never believed in reincarnation or an afterlife. Even less that I would be reincarnated in Pokemon. I'm happy and contend IF I wasn't the most useless of pokemon in an hardcore world. Have you ever read stories where every Pokemon can easily rip an human apart?Yes? Surprise, surprise, magikarps are the exception of the rule. Rated T because of Gore, death and grammar faults.
1. Chapter 1- How Pokemon caused my death

**AN: Hi this is my first story ever so I hope I won't mess this up too much. So I want to excuse myself already in advance cause English isn't my first, second or even third language but my fourth.(Thank you luxemburg...)So I will probably misuse some expressions and/or words. **

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: How PokemonGo caused my death**

I see nothing but black, nowhere even a hint of a glow. Shouldn't death be more than darkness? I mean come on if I am already forced to be conscious after dying couldn't God or the Devil or whoever is responsible for the afterlife be more imaginative than a cool darkness. Cool is an really interesting word because people could believe I am finding this nothingness an good idea. But no it's cool in the sense of cold. Not freezing cold but cold enough to be uncomfortable.  
Enough of this you probably want to know how I died, well I always tought my death would be really heroic and that I would die sacrificing myself to save some kids or newborns out of a burning house and then succumbing to the smoke after getting a teary 'Thank you ' from the parents. Or after having lived to a round 100, surrounded by my kids and grandkids. In no instant did I think I would die thanks to PokemonGO. It was really sudden and weird, I can tell you that much. I was walking around catching Pokemon left an right when after catching my thirtyfirst magikarp, I was rewarded by the sheer awesomness that is an SHINY magikarp, I really couldn't believe my luck! I caught a shiny after only half an hour of catching and walking. Sadly I didnt get much of an chance to celebrate my catch because I had to chose just this moment to cross the street, if I had waited even 2 seconds I wouls still live and would not have died thanks to the frontal assault of an truck.

Yeah pretty anticlimatic, no? I played PokemonGO and was then killed by a truck and if that wasn't an stereotype I don't know what would qualify. I would be all over the News as the 'Kid that died beacause of PokemonGo'. Parents are going to tell their children how this game kills and how dangereous it is. But hey! I'm dead so I won't have to deal with the consequences so 'Yuhu'?  
Tough I don't understand why I'm still so calm about all of this. I mean I died so shouldn't I be like panicking and praying to god that this all is only a dream? Well no matter, I was always an rather odd kid.

**Day 1**

Ohh, after ten days in this damn darkness, I finally got the possibility to move myself. Now I realised 8 days ago that I was being reborn, after experiencing the weird feeling of growing organs and nerves. Well today I will be reborn, the starting point of my new life, people are going to love and fear, I'm going to build an empire that survives centuries, now I will be born with overwhelming power for I am:'Karp? Magi' Well shit I am an magikarp, ok no problem I'll simply speedlevel to level 20 and all will be good

Now the only remaining question is why is there a window floating in my face?

_**'Welcome to the Game'**_ indeed.


	2. Chapter 2- Dark reality

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners.**

**Day 2**

You remember how confident I was in becoming an Gyarados? Well that dream died along with the Magikarps that were just eaten by the giant Croconaw before us. Now I don't claim to be an Pokemon expert but I'm pretty sure an Croconaw shouldn't be 10 feet high nor should he have the stomach capacity to eat over twenty Magikarps with an average weight of 15 pounds, even newborn we are already nearly 2 feet high and 1 wide.

No, bad giant crocodile! Don't look at me with those malicious eyes! Dammit how can it even see me with all this blood in the water? I can only turn around and swim as fast as possible towards the gap in the stonefloor in which my egg was laid. Had I an rotable neck I would turn around to see if the Croconaw was still chasing me or if he had decided the other magikarps looked tastier. The crunch of bone being broken answered my question. I breathed out in relief and managed to get to the gap undamaged. Inside the gap I finally gathered the courage to turn around. The sight greeting me froze the blood in my veins.

Where before 80 magikarps and an croconaw swam was now the pure chaos, the blood had attracted an swarm of carvanhas. Which immediately attacked the remaining magikarps and the single croconaw. Blood stained the water and I could only watch in pure fear and panic as the croconaw managed to kill ten carvanhas before succumbing to his wounds and being ripped apart by the rest of the swarm. I could only hope that the blood and flesh in the water distracted them from the single magikarp hiding in an gap in the seafloor. After seeing the swarm finish their massacre and leaving after eating their fill I could only stare in pure shock, realising that the pokemon world may not be the happy little world I imagined. At last I succumbed to mental exhaustion and drifted off to an fitful and restless sleep filled with blood and cries of 'Karp'.

**Day 3**

After waking up, I decided to check up on the message from before. I don't know if the game is like the Gamer fics and turned my life in an RPG or if it was only like the Pokemon game and told me my stats and level. I only hope that I ain't restricted to only 4 moves. With that in mind I think conciously 'Status Page'.

**Name:Max**

**Race:Magikarp**

**Lvl 1(0/1000xp)**

**{HP:20}{MaP/}{MoP:5}{SP:20}**

**HP: Health points**

**PP:Psychic points**

**AP: Aura points**

**SP: Stamina points**

**STR:5**

**DEX:5**

**VIT:5**

**INT :2**

**WIS:0**

**CHA:0**

**Statpoints:0**

**Skills:**

**Swimming(lvl2); cost 5 SP per minute**

**Moves:**

**Splashing;cost 1 MP per use**

**Abilities/Perks:**

**Magikarp:**

**{Pokemon}: The use of AP comes naturally to you and Aura is unlocked from birth on**

**{Gills}:Can breath only underwater**

**{Aquadynamic}:Skill(Swimming) has an 500 gain**

**{Hardy}: Immune to any Pollution( Can still be poisened )**

**{Adaptable}:Resistance/Immunity skills gain an 200% xp gain**

**{Brain of an Magikarp}: New Techniques and Int and Wis points are gained 70% slower, Psychic power is locked due to lacking brain capabilities.**

**Watertype: Electric and Plant type attacks deal 2x the damage**

**Fire,Water, Ice and Steel deal half the damage**

**Earned/Gained Perks:**

**{Happy Eater}: You can eat anything, without negative consequences**

**{Ability Consumption}: Eating smth. gives you an chance of gaining an skill correspondent to the item eaten**

**(Chance-relative to rarity and power of an skill)**

**{Gamerbody}: Allows you to add Statpoints without adverse effects**

**Speeds up healing and prevents most scarring**

**{Inventory}: An hammerspace( No living beings can be entered)**

I could only grin(or try to) at seeing these awesome perks. The perks were nearly the perfect setup for an Tank with their immunities and the eating/absorption perks counteracted the {Brain of an Magikarp} nicely or at least the skill part. But would I have to eat four times as much only to gain the same skill? Well no sense moping around. I should start training my _Swimming_ skill and create some Resistance Skills.

And so I succumb to the sleep dreaming of an all powerful Gyarados rampaging in the sea.


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming with the Magikarp

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Day 4**

Today is going to be a beautiful day, I can feel it in my bones. I might be a magikarp and I might be weak at the moment but I won't stay weak for long. The fast learning curve of pokemon combined with the OPness that is my gaming power AND the skill absorption perk and I have a learning curve that is godlike.

So after having done my daily self-praise, I'm going to have to train my skills. But first things first, I'm hungry since the {Gamer Body} doesn't actually transform my body but it gives me rather some special sort of regenerative ability. My theory is that it stores or saves all superflous energy in my body and releases this energy to give me sudden jumps of power instead of an continously improving. And when I sleep I use nearly no energy at all, which the perk can use to heal myself. Same with my _**skills**_, continously using the same _**skills**_

Well back to the food problem, I have no idea what I could do since I simply don't trust myself enough to leave my little cave. And here inside the cave is nothing but grey, inedible stone...wait a moment...

**Skill created: _Digging_(lvl1) **

_**You eat through the rock, Glutton!**_

_**Cost:15SP/5 minute**__**s**_

_**3km/h**_

**_Digging_ levelled up 14x**

**_Digging_(lvl 15):14SP/minute;10km/h**

**+2 Str +3 Vit +1 Dex due to continous strenous activity**

**Skill absorbed: _Rock Resistance_(lvl 1)**

_**You're harder than rock...nearly**_

_**Moves using the element Rock cause 0.5% less damage**_

**_Rock Resistance _levelled up 4x**

**_Rock Resistance_(lvl5):_ Rock-element causes 2,5% less damage_**

**Skill created:_ Blunt Damage Resistance_(lvl1)**

_**No club, fist or stone is going to hurt you anymore**_

_**Blunt damage causes 0.5% less damage**_

_**Blunt Damage Resistance levelled up 1x**_

**_Blunt Damage Resistance _(lvl2):**_**Blunt Damage causes 1.0% less damage**_

So yeah that was a thing, apparently a ton stone has enough minerals to feed me. Who would have tought? Well _**Digging**_ is going to be a very useful skill, to feed myself, train my resistance and to make myself an bigger cave while still keeping the opening as small as possible. Tough I don't understand why it is shown as a _Skill_ and not as a _Move, _maybe because I don't actually use Aura to power the action simply eat the stone in my way? Well it's not really important, if it is a _Skill_ or a _Move_, tough it would be rather useful to have the possibility of using the same action with two different _Energys_. That way I could dig myself under the ground and escape even if either my AP or SP was drained.

**Day 10**

For the last days I have done nothing but training my _skills_ preparing for the free sea. I used the first two days to carve myself an cave into the seafloor big enough to train my _Swimming_ in and the remaining days to train up my resistances and _Swimming._

I even learned the move **Tackle **during the blunt damage training.

_**Swimming levelled up 40x**_

_**Swimming(lvl44**_)

_**Digging levelled up**_ _**5x**_

_**Digging(lvl20)**_

_**Rock Resistance levelled up 5x**_

_**Rock Resistance(lvl20)**_

_**Blunt Damage Resistanc levelled up **__**2x**_

_**Blunt Damage Resistance(lvl4)**_

Now I feel at least prepared enough to try and find some other first evolution Pokemon that I could kill and eat, maybe even relocate my abode to safer waters(pun intended). I can only hope that I am somewhere near the coast and not in the middle of the sea, because I am pretty sure the deepsea is way too dangerous for an Magikarp. Even more so if the Croconaw was part of the rule rather than the exception, because that would signify I'm even lower on the foodchain than previously tought.

Well no matter, I simply have to think happy thoughts and be optimistic about my survival so I decide to dig myself some distance before moving to the outside so that, should I be discovered immediately, my cave would still be safe and I would only have to let my tunnel collaps unto itself after passing through.

And so I swim/dig/eat myself through the seafloor for half an hour until I'm finally statisfied with my distance. Thanks to the levelling I did, I can dig endlessy thanks to my Sp regeneration lying at an comfortbale 13/minute, regenerating my Sp as it is used, and at the speed of 12.5km/h. And so I dig myself to the 'surface' hoping I don't surface under an swarm of carvanhas or an tentacruel. I surface aaand ... nothing. Yep. Nothing but stone, sand and gravel. Well shit... I hyped this surfacing and 'facing your fear' a bit too much. Of course, I knew rationally that there couldn't be swarms of carvanha everywhere because the ecosystem would probably kick the bucket, but I guess a little fear still lingered in my subconsciousness thanks to the massacre that I was (re)born into but no sense in moping around I have an sea to explore, pokemon to devour and _**Skill/Moves **_to learn.

I'm swimming now for about half an hour and I gave up hope on finding my cave again, but I finally found some algeas and as we all know where there is food there is life and as most planteaters are rather uninterested in an 'weak' magikarp I should be able to perform an sneak-attack on my unassuming victim.

And there it is! It looks like my first pokemon ever eaten will be...

**AN:Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I still have to decide if he's gonna get overmind/hivemind like powers or an single powerhouse. Also if he's gonna be like an zerg overmind, also with the ability to spawn minions or the absorb power of the Prototype, so the ability to use the powers, genes and memories of the person being eaten**


	4. Chapter 4-and eating them

**AN: I decided to give him the barest of basics of both possibilities to him along with an Perk Tree in which he can invest Points or something along those lines to improve the powers. **

**And a big Thank for those who follow or have favorited this story, thank you and I hope to not disappoint you.**

**I also changed MovePoints to AuraPoints,so AP, and ManaPoints to PsychicPoints, so PP. It's so that I use elements or energies from the Pokemon Universe and don't have to introduce completely new energies in the universe which could be 'discovered' by some legendaries or something along those lines. That's also why the Psychic energy isn't unlocked yet. It's the power of the mind and Magikarps are simply too simple-minded to even attempt understanding such an concept. Also theri brains are not developed enough. It would be like introducing the program of an supercomputer on the hardware of an calculator.**

**So enough of that and enjoy the chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

...an cousin or at least an part of the family. Cause my first victim is going to be an swarm of magikarp. And there are at least 50 of them. Now I don't know if magikarp all lay their eggs at the same time, at the same place or if they simply have an lay-ability that is through the roof. But such a large number of magikarp could allow the existence of the carvanha- swarms, because the many magikarp would provide an nearly inexhaustible food-source.. And I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing, on the one hand I would have plenty of possibilities to strengthen myself, on the other there would be an giant number of predators in the water, all who saw magikarp as their main food-source.

Well at the moment I don't care about all the possible future problems and dangers but only about the meal in front of me. Normally I would probably feel bad about practically practicing cannibalism, but I simply see myself as human and the magikarp aren't capable of conscious toughts. Now is the only problem, that I can't simply eat one magikarp in front of his swarm, because that would scare the rest of the swarm away and I wouldn't want to scare away all these possible levels and _Swimming_ levels.

But what if I managed to bait an magikarp away from the rest of the swarm and then eat it, and the rest would be rinse and repeat. Divide and conquer is the motto of Mission: Fishfood. I wonder why I didn't get any quests yet? Maybe this Gamer-Power isn't as OP as I at first tought. Probably because the entire powers are based on the principle of storing something away and it can't create nothing out of nothing? I don't know, maybe I have options? Doesn't hurt to try right?

**{Options}**

**{Auto-loot}: ON/OFF**

**{Interface}: ON/OFF; _more options_**

**{Commands}:Spoken,Tought,Spoken and Tought**

Well I have to admit that I lucked out! Imagine my interface was off or the game had needed verbal commands, I would either have never known about the game or wouldn't have the ability to use it. Well I activate auto-loot and plan my next action.

Ok, I have to direct an magikarp away from the group, that should be pretty easy, considering how dumb they are and that I am also an magikarp. The real problem is going to be eating the magikarp without letting blood escape blood in the water, cause that would probably attract sharpedos with my luck. Well I'll simply first kill the magikarps and then decide how to eat them.

Ok, so I swim to the closest magikarp, which is on the edge of the swarm, and push it lightly to the side, so that it will swim out of the sight of the swarm. The magikarp goes along with my urging and swims to another part of the algae field. Well that was easier than I tought i would be! I stare intently at the magikarp trying to figure out how many HP it has hoping to create the skill Observe but I only receive the message:

**Unable to create skill: Observe; Needs PP to be unlocked**

So I will have to wait until I evolve into an Gyarados to gain the possibility of using _Observe. _Well no matter, if my starting stats are the average strength of an magikarp, I should be able to one-shot my prey with an **Tackle**, but considering that I am still relatively young, I can't be sure how strong magikarp really are.

Well no matter doubting myself! I attack the magikarp with an **Tackle** aaaaand he's dead. And he disappears in a white flash? I open the **{Inventory} ** and find luckily an_ entire_ magikarp and not only some scales or an pound of flesh, because that would have definitely caused me problems in the future in the matter of gaining _ skills_.

And that was the most interesting thing that happened, the magikarps didn't even notice that their swarm had literally shrunken to three and the remaining three were taken care of as easily as the other 44 were. Well I gained at least some xp because one magikarp gave me 15xp. And that doesn't bode well for me cause, I would certainly have to kill many predators to reach level 20.

To finish my hunt, I eat some algae, earning me an **Plant Resistance(lvl 1)**, and _dig _myself an small cave big enough for maybe 5 magikarp and close the hole in the ground to keep myself as save as possible. All in all was today an extremely productive day, I earned my first kill, gained 47 magikarp and gained a new resistance. And so I fall asleep in my little cave, with the anticipation of getting to eat all those magikarps tomorrow. Hello _Swimming_ skills.


	5. Chapter 5- Fuck I was nerfed

**Chapter 5- Fuck! I was massively nerfed**

**AN: I have nerfed Max so that he won't be too OP from the start on, but that's why I gave him an possibly OP skill. Well either way, I'm still not sure if he's gonna be a single Magikarp, later on Gyarados, that will travel the world, both underwater and on land, OR if he's gonna be like an emperor, conquering at first the sea and then the land with his army. I have put up a Poll so I would be really thankful, if you helped me determine where this story goes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners.**

**Day 11**

I awake to total darkness and panick before remembering that I myself caused the darkness, thanks to burying myself. And then came the rest of the memories and the the fogginess inside my mind was replaced by the pure anticipation of my first ever eaten pokemon! Sure it are only magikarp but nearly fifty pokemon should bring me some skills! So how do I get the magikarp out of my inventory? Hmmm... {Inventory}. Okay so what if I focus on the magikarp?

**{Inventory}**

**Magikarp(x47)**

**-consume**

**-remove**

**-destroy**

Well easy choice! I quickly chose the **consume** choice and the magikarp disappear from my inventory.

_**{Acolyte}Swimming skill levelled up x53**_

_**{Acolyte}Swimming skill maxed out **_

_**{Acolyte}Swimming skill was replaced with{Journeyman}Swimming skill**_

_**{Journeyman}Swimming skill levelled up x2**_

_**{Mastery System} unlocked**_

_Every skill and **move** maxes out at level 100 and progresses further up the ladder of **Mastery.**_

_**Swimming and Resistance started at {Acolyte} level due to race. **_

_**Tackle and Digging move started at {Layman}, so as to give you a chance of survival.**_

_**All further moves and Skills are going to start at {Amateur} level.**_

**AN: Mastery Levels can be found at the bottom of the statuspage**

**Skill absorbed:{Amateur} Spawn Pokemon(lvl 1)**

**You have to eat 30 Pokemon, capable of laying Eggs, to unlock their species.**

**Avaible Pokemon:**

**Magikarp(lvl1)**

**cost: 20SP**

**Spawns 1 magikarp**

**Skill Spawn Pokemon levelled up x1**

**Spawn Pokemon(lvl )**

**Magikarp(lvl2)**

**cost:19,80SP**

**spawns 1 magikarp.**

Damn I was massively nerfed! If a magikarp, the most useless Pokemon ever, costs 20 Sp, what are then the costs for Carvanhas or Feraligatr! They would surely cost hundreds of SP. And the requirements to unlock the pokemon! There goes my dream of an army of legendaries and to unlock a third evolution Pokemon would be the most annoying thing in my life because they are rare enough as is and to find thirty females! Fuck, it would be easier to spawn myself, first generation Pokemon and to then level them up the hard way. Not to mention the fact that my skills are going to be massively weaker than I tought previously. So I'm going to have to invest much more time in training my skills if {Layman} is barely battleworthy.

**AN:The next few chapters will be mainly training and a bit of travelling since I still don't know where I'm going with this story there won' be any major fights.**


	6. Chapter 6: Digging, thinking, worrying

**AN:Hi, this is more of an interlude because Max is only going to dig his cave and think of all the dangers and opportunities he has. But anyway, I only wanted to answer a review from _Don Orbit__. _First of all, I want to thank you for your review, and that goes for all who have supported me with their reviews, secondly, well I can spoil this much but Max won't be {Amphibious} anytime soon, because it would be like {Gills} a perk and not a skill. The difference, at least the way I understod it, is that a skill is an action which you can always train more and which you have to learn, while a perk is a condition, which is constant and doesn't change suddenly. Well after this unnecessary and basically useless explication, I simply want to say that Max absorbs _Skills_ when he eats the brain or the muscle-memory of the muscles and he can absorb this knowledge and these instincts and can incorporate them in his own body, he doesn't however have the ability, at least not yet, to change his body fundamentally, so he won't be able to gain {Brain of a supercomputer} after he eats enough Alakazam. That's why Max has to stay in the sea, until he evolves or otherwise gains the ability to float and survive above water, which Gyarados can do due to their Flying element.**

**So on it goes with the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I neither own Pokemon nor RE:Monster, that honor belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Digging, thinking and worrying **

**Day 12**

I wake up with an unexpected vigor and want to start training immediately. So I use my _Spawn Magikarp _twice and suddenly feel exhausted! That means that I am going to feel exhaustion and already I feel the enthusiasm drain away with the knowledge. Well at least I am not hungry thanks to the magikarp I ate yesterday. The new magikarps I can spawn ensure that I won't ever go hungry again. However, I won't eat the makigarp immediately, because it would be a loss of resources. If I somehow manage to get the magikarp to train their _swimming _or mabe even get them to ram their heads continously in stone, I could level my skills when eating and maybe they could even learn **Tackle** thanks to ramming their head continously in stone. Well I hope that the magikarp can survive ramming their head in stone, I don't really know if they are even weaker than normal magikarp because I spawned them and my _spawning skill_ of the magikarp is still really low level. I open a small hole in the seafloor and begn to _dig_ myself a cave, while I dig I think about my further training.

The problem isn't training my _skills _or ** moves**, these I simply have to use but the problem will be augmaunting my stats. Because the point will be rapidly reached where I don't gain anything anymore simply by swimming around and I can't use stones as weights due to my lack of arms, hands and opposable thumbs, for god's sake I don't even possess a neck! Well I could possibly _dig_ a boulder in my cave, which I still have to expand, and push this boulder around. Well I would basically eat everything except this part of the cave and when I would be finished there would be a boulder, but I think I should relocate my cave because I'm going to have to create an opening, so that new water can flow in the cave, after I eat other parts of the stone because otherwise there would be a void, which would cause a cave-in because the void would have to be filled and the stone isn't robust enough to resist the suction and thus allow a void to exist. And because the cave is directly under an algae field there will be a food-source, which I could exploit with my _Spawn Magikarp. _ Which would in turn also attract predators, which I can't kill at the moment because I'm still too weak.

It's a devil's circle! I am too weak to train freely without fear of being eaten and I can't grow stronger because I'm too weak to kill strong pokemon, which would further my combat ability and allow myself to train. So I'm going to have to risk my life, so that I can grow stronger, to kill stronger adversaries to grow once again stronger to kill once again stronger prey. Problem is that, at the moment, I'm too weak to do anything!

Well I'll simply deepen my cave and dig multiple escape tunnels, so that should I be found I could simply spawn some magikarp to distract the predator while I use one of the tunnels and hopefully my skill will be levelled up enough by then, to spawn some magikarp who can use other tunnels. Simply said two magikarp simply won't cut it, but then there would be more than two because I don't actually plan to eat them immediately and so there would always be some magikarp stock there even without me spawning them. Hmm, I wonder if they can procreate themselves? If the magikarp are actually self-sustaining and lay eggs even tough they are spawned by me, there would always be a surplus of magikarp to feed myself and distract, but also attract, predators.

I miraculously managed to dig myself an impressive cave even, while spending nearly no thought to the digging and instead used my limited brain-capacity to think of possible precautions and consequences of my training and powers I would need to prepare for. The cave is impressively big. It is about ten meters under the seafloor and is connected to it thanks to multiple tunnels ranging fromm 10 meters to nearls 2 kilometers long. The cave is round and has a diameter of ten meter with numerous smaller caves and alcoves connected to it. I kept the roof relatively deep at 2 meters, so that bigger predators can't as easily follow me and the numerous carvahnas present in a swarm would have problems following me in the small tunnels. Not because I'm that much faster or stronger than them but because they would probably fight over the entrance of the tunnel, if they are in a blood-frenzy they would probably even attack other members of the swarm. As you see, I tried to dig the cave as stratigcally sound as possible.

Well seeing that it's getting dark, I swim to a smaller cave and collapse the tunnel connecting it to the main-cave, without tought to the magikarp which I spawned this morning and during the day. There should be twenty magikarp swimming in the algae-fileds. Before falling asleep, I check the notices that I got during the day but ignored:

**{Acolyte}Rock Resistance levelled up x9**

**{Acolyte}Rock Resistance(lvl:19)**

**{Amateur}Spawn Magikarp levelled up x6**

**{Amateur}Spawn Magikarp(lvl:8)**

**{Amateur}Spawn Pokemon levelled up x1**

**{Amateur}Spawn Pokemon(lvl:2)**

**+4 STR, +1 DEX, +6 VIT due to continous hard work that is swimming against stone**

And the level in _Spawn Pokemon_ didn't bring me anything! Well I can at least use my _Spawn Magikarp _ five times in a row! Well I got nothing more to do now but sleep, and I definetely am tired from the non-stop working and thinking of this day.


	7. Statuspage

**AN: I am going to keep the stats up to date so that you always know what Max can and can't do**

**Name:Max**

**Race:Magikarp**

**Age:10 days**

**Lvl 1(705/1000xp)**

**{HP:35}{PP/}{AP:5}{SP:40}**

**HP: Health points: General Health of Being**

**PP:Psychic points: Mental Energy of an Pokemon**

**AP: Aura points: Physical Energy of an ****Pokemon**

**STR:7**

**DEX:6**

**VIT:8**

**INT :2**

**WIS:0**

**CHA:0(You're a fish)**

**Statpoints:0**

**SP: Stamina points**

**Regeneration:**

Sp and Hp:STRDEX/ minute=13/min

PP/AP: INT WIS/minute=2/min

**Skills:**

**Active Skills:**

_**{Journeyman}Swimming(lvl3)**_

cost 1 SP per minute

62km/h

**_{Layman}Digging_(lvl20)**

_**You eat through the rock, Glutton!**_

Cost:13SP/minute

12,5km/h

**{Amateur} Spawn Pokemon(lvl 1)**

**_You have to eat 30 Pokemon, capable of laying Eggs, to unlock their race._**

**_Avaible Pokemon:_**

**_Magikarp(lvl2)_**

**_cost: 19,80SP_**

**_Spawns 1 magikarp_**

**Passive skills:**

_**{Acolyte}Plant Resistance(lvl1)**_

_**No rose thorn will get your blood.**_

Moves using the plant-type cause 0,25% less damage

**_{Acolyte}Rock Resistance_(lvl 10)**

_**You're harder than rock...nearly**_

Moves using the Rock-type cause 2.5% less damage

**_{Acolyte}Blunt Damage Resistance_(lvl4)**

_**No club, fist or stone is going to hurt you anymore**_

Blunt damage causes 1.0% less damage

**Moves:**

**Splashing(lvl1)**

**You splash in the water, how mature**

cost 1 AP per use

**{Layman}Tackle(lvl4):**

**You reinforce yourself with aura and jump headfirst in your opponent**

cost 1 AP per use

causes 24 dmg

**Abilities/Perks:**

**Magikarp:**

**{Pokemon}:** The use of AP comes naturally to you and Aura is unlocked from birth on

**{Gills}:**Can breath only underwater

**{Aquadynamic}:**Skill _**Swimming**_ has an 500% xp gain and starts with **{Acolyte}LoM(Level of mastery)**

**{Hardy}:** Immune to any Pollution( Can still be poisened )

**{Brain of an Magikarp}**: New Techniques are learned and Int and Wis points are gained 70% slower, Psychic power is locked due to lacking brain capabilities.

**{Adaptable}:**Resistance/Immunity skills gain an 200% xp gain and start with **{Acolyte}LoM**

**Watertype: **Electric and Plant type attacks deal 2x the damageFire,Water, Ice and Steel deal half the damage

**Earned/Gained Perks:**

**{Happy Eater}: **You can eat anything, without negative consequences

**{Ability Consumption}: **Eating smth. gives you an chance of gaining an skill correspondent to the item eaten

(Chance-relative to rarity and power of an skill)

**{Gamerbody}: **Allows you use add Statpoints without adverse effects

Speeds up healing and prevents most scarring

**{Inventory}:** An hammerspace( No living beings can be entered)

* * *

**I have added new skill levels and they'll be as follow:**

**Level of Mastery(LoM):**

**Amateur**

**Novice**

**Apprentice**

**Layman**

**Acolyte**

**Journeyman**

**Intermediate**

**Professional**

**Master**

**Prodigy**

**Demigod**

**Godly**

** Legendary**

**A skill evolves always at the level of 100**


	8. StatSkill-calculs

**I decided to also post this so that you understand how the skills and stats improve etc. However, this is more of an help for myself and so will be in the form of notes and it will probably not alwys be 100% comprehensible and yeah that was it. It can also be possible that I will change some thing because they are either too strong or too weak so yeah.**

Resistances-0.25% per lvl

HP_5 per vit start with 20 hp

SP_20 per 3 vit start with 20 Sp

PP:+1 per CHA(for logistics)

AP: (STR+DEX+VIT)/4( rounded up) + 5(from the start)

_moving skills_-0.5kmh per level, -1 SP per 10lvl

**Tackle-** starts with 20dmg- +1 per lvl

Spawn skill:

5lvl of spawn pokemonXY- 1 -1 lvl spawn pokemonl.(magikarp 5- spawn pokemon 2)

1 lvl: -1% cost of spawn pokemonXY

every 50 lvl: + 1 pokemon spawned

every class lvl(100lvl) of spawn pokemon- one pokemon less to eat


End file.
